LOTM: Decimation S1 P7/Transcript
(Shade is seen sitting alone late at night eating as he looks out into the woods) Shade: Hmm....Quiet night tonight. (Shade finishes his food as he begins to stand up, but then he feels something) Shade:..... (Shade turns around to look into the woods where he finds two purple glowing eyes in the treeline staring right at him. Shade rubs his eyes before looking back again, still seeing the eyes glow) Shade: The hell....? (The eyes continue staring at Shade who stares back intently) Shade: Hmmm.... ???: Shade? (Shade jumps in shock before he turns to find Yang standing behind him. He then turns back to the woods where the eyes have now vanished from sight) Yang: You okay? Shade: Y-Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just.....watching is all. (Shade continues looking out into the woods) Yang: Jeez, did you see an animal or something out there? Shade: I don't really know. I thought I did. (Shade then tries smelling the air, finding no scent) Shade: I'm not smelling anything. Yang: You're probably just tired. Shade: Maybe, but I don't feel tired. Yang: Well I think you stayed up late enough Shade. Shade: Seriously? Yang: Shade seriously. You need sleep. I'll keep watch. Shade: I'm fine Yang. I've stayed up way later than this before. Yang: Well if you're starting to see things, then you need to sleep. Shade: But- Yang: Shade! Go! Sleep! Shade:... *Sighs* All right. Yang: I'll call you if I need you. Its gonna be fine (Shade gets up and starts to walk but stops) Shade: Hey. You think Jaune and the others are still waiting for us? Yang: Of course they are. Shade: Hm. Good. *Leaves* (Yang then starts to keep watch. In the woods, the source of the eyes are shown as the armored Pure Shadow from earlier. It then hisses before it backs away into the shadows of the forest. It then cuts to Shade waking up the next morning as he looks around himself.) Shade: *yawns* New day new- (Shade then looks in horror as he finds scratch marks running down the window of his room) Shade: What the...? (Shade gets up and walks over to the window where he inspects the marks) Shade: Weird....Something must've tried getting in last night. (Shade then turns and calls out) Shade: Hey! Hey is anyone here?! I found something! (Shade receives no response) Shade: Oh my god. Where are they? (Shade walks out of his room) Shade: Hello? Anyone here? (Shade then looks around before he finds more scratch marks around him, along with bloodstains) Shade:....W-What...? (Shade then backs away as he looks at the marks in horror. He then runs into something, causing him to turn before he looks to find the Pure Shadow looking down at him with glowing eyes) Shade: *gasp*! (The Pure Shadow roars, causing Shade to scream in fear before he's seen waking up late at night with a jolt) Shade: NO!! (Shade looks around in horror from his nightmare before he soon calms down and looks at the window, finding no scratch marks on it) Shade: *sigh* Oh thank god. (Shade gets up out of bed and looks out the window) Shade: Let's see here... (Shade looks out into the woods, finding nothing) Shade: *sigh* You were just tired Shade, nothing more nothing less. (Shade then backs away from the window and leaves the room) Shade: Let's go see if the others are still here. (Shade walks out to where everyone else is) Shade: Hey guys. Ruby: Hey Shade! Blake: You okay? I heard you scream. Shade: Oh y-yeah just had a nightmare is all. Yang: Oh please tell me this isn't like the last time you had a nightmare. Shade: Trust me, I would say something if that happened again. Weiss: Good. I don't want a repeat of what happen with you know who. Shade: Yeah. I wonder what happened to him. Ruby: If it even was a person. Shade: Maybe but, I just don't wanna dwell on that. It was a dark time for me then. ???: Now what you on about? Ruby: Oh something that happened in Minstel Maria. Shade: Jeez I forgot she was here. Maria: Yeah and I forget how you're some alien parasite. Yang: Hey! Shade: I am not an alien. But I am technically a parasite at birth. (Silence) Shade: What? I'm just saying. Maria: Why are you even still hanging around? Shade: Sorry lady, thing about parasites is that once you get one attached, it's gonna be difficult to remove. Maria: Stubbern eh? Well I guess we share that. Shade: I guess so. Yang: Okay guys, calm down now. Shade: Hey, she started it. Yang: Well let's not go starting arguments here Shade. Shade: Pfft, whatever. Maria: Relax boy, I'm just busting your chops. Shade: Yeah I know. Yang: Hey, how do you think the others are doing? Ruby: Good question. Shade: Oh I'm sure they're fine guys. Besides, they- (Shade then begins to hear something in his room) Shade: Huh? Yang: What is it Shade? Shade: I don't know. I think I hear something. Ruby: I don't. Shade: Stay here, I'll be right back. (Shade goes back into his room and finds the Pure Shadow staring at him through his window) Shade: AHH!! (Suddenly Yang rushes in) Yang: WHAT IS IT!? Shade: SHADOWS!! Yang:....Where? Shade: Huh?! (Shade looks to find the Pure has vanished) Shade: Wait what?! No no no it was just there! (Shade runs up to the window) Shade: It was just here I know it! Yang: Uhh, you sure you saw a Shadow Shade? Shade: I'm sure! It was just there! (Yang goes up to the window, opens it and looks outside) Yang:.... I don't see anything. Heh. Maybe it saw you and got scared. Shade: Wha- Scared?! Why would those things be scared? Yang: Well you did scream pretty loud Shade. Shade: But it- Yang: Look Shade, just calm down. Whatever it was is gone now alright? Shade: But I- Yang: Shade, don't be getting all whiny on me now. Shade: I'm not whining! Yang: All right all right I understand. Now come on let's go back the others huh? Shade: *sigh* Alright. Yang: Atta boy Shade! Now come on! (Yang and Shade walk back out to the others as Shade looks back at his room. It then cuts to later on as Shade is seen sitting alone eating a piece of fruit) Shade:..... Ruby: You doing okay Shade? Shade: AH!! (Shade looks to find Ruby behind him) Shade: Oh, yeah I'm okay. Ruby: Jeez, you're jumpy. Shade: Jumpy? Me? No no no I'm not jumpy. Ruby: You sure? You haven't been acting like it. Shade: Trust me Ruby, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Ruby: I just wanna be sure. Ever since we left that farm and the shadows attack you've been on edge. Shade: What happened in that farm, STAYS in that farm. Ruby: You sure it's not also because Maria called you an alien parasite? Shade: Why does everyone in this world think I'm an alien at first glance? I doubt there's an alien in existence that looks like this. Besides, I've heard worse from people. Ruby: Yeah. Shade: Like am I the oddball of the group now? I mean people always look at me like I'm strange, and we hang out with a chick with actual cat ears. No offense... Ruby: Well you are a person from another world. Shade: I guess but- (Shade and Ruby then hears the sound of something scratching against the walls outside) Ruby: The heck is that? Shade: Oh boy... (Shade then start to go to the window) Ruby: Shade? Shade: *Looks close at the window* …. (Shade then sees the Pure scratching its claws on the wall before the two meet eye to eye, causing Shade to stumble back in shock) Shade: AHH IT'S THE SHADOW!! Ruby: What?! Shade: Look look! It's right out there! (Ruby then looks out the window, only finding a tree that is seen with its branches scratching against the building) Ruby: Uhhh, there's no one out here Shade. Shade: Seriously?! Ruby: Shade are positive you're- Shade: I'm NOT crazy! I SAW it!! Ruby: I believe you, I believe you! (Shade runs up to the window) Shade: It's like the damn thing is toying with me! Like it knows what I'll do next! Ruby: And you're positive it was a Shadow? Shade: I'm positive Ruby! And you know what? We're gonna go find it! Ruby: What? Shade: You heard me! We're going out and we're gonna hunt this damn thing down if it's the last thing I do! Ruby: Shade don't you think you're overreacting a bit? Shade: Overre- Overreacting?! Ruby: Shade, calm down. I'm sure there's a simple solution to this. Shade: There is! It's called hunting that thing down and killing it once and for all! Ruby: Okay okay. I guess I'll help look for it if you like. Shade: Good. Come on then! (Shade leaves the room and heads outside, leaving Ruby behind) Ruby: Oh man... (Ruby goes after Shade as the two head into the woods) Shade: Alright, the bastard has to be hiding out here somewhere. I know it. Ruby: You sure? Shade: Certain of it. Ruby: I think we should at least tell the others we're leaving Shade. Shade: They'll be alright Ruby. Don't worry. Ruby: If you say so... (The 2 continue to look around the forest for a while) Ruby: No sign of it. But at least we haven't run into any Grimm yet Shade: All right where is he...? (Shade then sniffs around before he finds tracks in the dirt) Shade: Huh? Ruby: Tracks. Shade: And they don't look like something from a Grimm. I think we're closing in. (The two then begin to move forward. A silhouette is seen in the trees above crawling after them as they walk through) Shade: You know I just realized, your last name is the same as my sister's name isn't it? Weird. Ruby: Yeah. That's cause we have two different mothers. Shade: Really? Hmm... Now that you mention I do recall from Yang's memories- (Shade then stops as he finds the tracks have ceased at a small cave) Shade: I think we found the nest... ???: Get...Get b-back... (The two stop in horror at the sound of the voice) Shade: That wasn't you was it Ruby...? Ruby: N-No... (The Pure Shadow then jumps down from the trees in front of the two, revealing its armored body and glowing eyes as it growls and hisses at the two) Shade: Oh crap... ???: Y-You...not welcome....here... Ruby: Is it...talking? ???: You....Y-You kill....family... Shade: Family? Ruby: *gasp* This one must've been from that pack we killed a few days ago! ???: All dead....trapped....killed....You must....pay....! (The Pure then roars at the two as they get ready to fight) Shade: Be careful Ruby! This one looks tough! Ruby: Got it! (The Pure continues to roar at the two as they stand ready) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts